


The One Time A Dick Pic Worked

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Dick picks sometimes lead to good things [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cybersex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nash is a douche, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames steps in when his roommate tries to troll a girl into taking off her clothes. This is a random college AU to fill my "cybersex" square for kink bingo.





	The One Time A Dick Pic Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my lovely beta Brooke! I couldn't do this with out your awesome cheer leading and helping me with those damn commas.

    Eames’ roommate was a twat. When Eames came to America to go to school at Rhode Island School of Design, he had hoped to have a cheeky, artsy roommate. What he got was a swarmy, greasy hack of a wannabe architect.

 

    Nash was a full year ahead of him but still living on campus. He never cleaned his part of the room and spent all his time trying to troll young women on the internet.

 

    Eames hated him.

 

    So it wasn’t unusual for Eames to be camped out in his studio space painting until it became absolutely necessary to go back to the dorm. This night Eames came in after midnight, hoping Nash would be in bed but tonight was not Eames’ night.

 

    Nash was talking to a pretty young girl on Skype, trying to get her to show her breasts. Eames rolled his eyes, putting his bag away and grabbing some clothes to change into after a shower.

 

    Nash had become frustrated when the girl didn’t give in and had stalked out of the room with a pack of cigarettes in his hand. Eames could see the girl on the screen worrying her delicate lip. She asked if Nash was there. Eames felt a twinge of pity for the poor girl.

 

    He heard her sigh and as he turned to walk out of the room he saw her pull her t-shirt over her head, shyly covering her modest breasts. Eames had had enough. He slipped into Nash’s chair, the girl on the screen gasped and blushed bright red.

 

    “Listen darling,” Eames started trying not to stare as the girl quickly pulled her shirt back on. “What’s your name?”

 

    The girl looked on the verge of tears as she hugged herself. “Ariadne.”

 

    “Ariadne, Nash is a twat, those breasts are far to beautiful to be wasted on that cad. Do yourself a favor and ditch him.” Eames could never understand how Nash found these women, he always seemed to pray on the ones that were a little bit lonely.

 

    “I…” Ariadne trailed off. Eames could see the gears turning in her head. “Who are you?”

 

    “Me? I’m Eames. The unfortunate person who got to be Nash’s roommate.”

 

    Ariadne giggled and Eames softened a little. She was really rather cute.

 

    “Listen petal, if you want to talk to someone who isn’t going to try to get you naked; feel free to send me a message.”

 

    Ariadne looked sceptical but agreed so Eames sent her his username and watched as she singed off. Eames couldn’t help but feel a bit smug as he went to take a shower, knowing that he had just cockblocked Nash.

 

    Eames returned from his shower to Nash typing furiously at the computer trying to get Ariadne to come back online.

 

    “Leave her alone man. Take the hint,” Eames muttered, earning him a sneer and a curse.

 

    Eames ignored the other man and went to bed. He had early classes in the morning and didn’t have anymore time for this bullshit.

 

    Two days later, Eames was enjoying his Friday afternoon roommate free. Nash had afternoon classes and probably would go to the bar afterwards. Eames was just about to nod off when his phone dinged.

 

    Eames rubbed his eyes and checked his phone. There was a Skype message from someone Eames didn’t recognize. He thought for a moment and remember the screen name “pennyrose” from the other night. That was the girl, Ariadne’s, screen name.

 

    Intrigued Eames opened the message.

 

   pennyrose: Hi, umm this is awkward but I wanted to tell you thank you for the other night.

 

   in_the_gutter: No problem poppet. Any time I can make Nash’s night a little worse makes mine all that much better. Do you mind me asking how you got into that mess?

 

   pennyrose: I was on a student message board and we started talking... He seemed nice so we skyped. Boy was I wrong.

 

   in _the_gutter: Student board? Where are you going?

 

   pennyrose: École Spéciale d'Architecture

 

   In_the_gutter: Paris? Wow! What time of day is it there?

 

   Pennyrose: Ass crack of dawn but I figured you would be up. Coffee gives me life.

 

   Eames found himself still messaging Ariadne later that night. She was Canadian, studying architecture in Paris. Nash really messed up not treating her with respect. Ariadne turned out to be sweet and witty.

 

   They messaged several times throughout the day, their conversations never flagging despite sometimes having to wait half a day for a reply.

 

   in _the_gutter: So, you should show me some of your work. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours ;)

 

   Pennyrose: Is that a proposition, Mr. Eames?

 

   In_the_gutter: If you want it to be ;)

 

   Pennyrose: I’ll call you around midnight my time. You better be up. My work deserves a fully awake audience.

 

   In_the_gutter: Oh I’m sure I will be at full attention.

 

   Later in the evening Eames leaned against his headboard, enjoying a rare evening roommate free. He glanced at the clock seeing that he had a little over an hour before Ariadne was supposed to call.

 

   Eames grinned to himself. He knew exactly what he could do to fill the time.

 

   Eames shoved a chair under the door handle to insure his privacy before grabbing a bottle of lube from his drawer and queuing up a little adult entertainment.

 

   Eames pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaving the arms on incase he needed to dress quickly, and pulled his sweats and underwear down around his thighs.

 

   Eames sighed as wrapped a slick hand around his prick, working it to full hardness as he watched the writhing bodies on the screen. With his free hand he settled the phone on the lip of his pants, using them as a impromptu easel so he could get both hands in on the action.

 

   He twisted his hands, working them up and down his cock, his thick lip caught between his teeth as he got closer and closer. Eames did his best to muffle the sounds slipping out, but it had been far, far too long. His toes curled in the sheets as he felt his balls start to draw up.

 

   Just when he was seconds from coming, his phone buzzed, announcing an incoming Skype call. Eames whined, he was so close it hurt to stop. With one hand he reached down, swearing he would call Ariadne back as soon as he was done, and canceled the call. His slick fingers scuttled across the screen and he heard the telltale click of the camera.

 

   Eames felt like someone had thrown cold water over him. He grabbed the phone, unable to see what was on the screen as it slipped through his fingers. With a curse he fumbled with the phone, finally getting a hand halfway clean.

 

   Eames would later deny that the sound he made was a squeal but if he was honest with himself that was exactly what it was. The ‘message sent’ screen stared back at him before the screen went dark.

 

   Panic set in as Eames desperately tried to find where the picture had went. Franticly, he went through conversation after conversation checking family and friends, praying that it was just a mistake.

 

   Then he found it.

 

   There his dick was in it’s full glory, his hand gripping the base, you could even see the dopey look on his face. It was sent to Ariadne.

 

   Eames’ erection was long gone but somehow it shrank even more. How the hell was he going to explain this? It was out there now. He couldn’t reach through the air and yank it out of cyberspace.

 

   Oh god. What if she thought he’s a total creep? What if she posted it on facebook? Eames groaned as he rubbed a slightly sticky hand over his face. He recoiled with a scoff, reaching for the wet wipes he kept in the drawer. He pulled his pants up, feeling like a kid who’s mom had caught them wanking.

 

   He was done for. Ariadne would think he was no better than Nash. Eames hadn’t formulated a proper apology when his phone lit up again. Ariadne was calling him. Eames stared in horror until the call disconnected. He had ideas of changing his identity and running away to a country that didn’t have access to internet.

 

   When Ariadne called again, Eames sighed. He had to man up and take what was coming to him. He cringed as he answered the call.

 

   Ariadne looked flustered, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt that screamed “I slept in this.”

   There was a flush across her cheeks. Eames couldn’t tell if she was angry or not.

 

   “Uh, look I’m s—” he started

 

   “Eames shut up,” Ariadne sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. “I was imagining you would show me some sketches and paintings but,” she looked away, fighting a grin, “that is a work of art in itself.”

 

   Eames sat slack-jawed for a moment, staring at Ariadne and she gave him a shy smile. She wasn’t mad. The wires weren’t connecting, thoughts short-circuiting in his brain.

 

   “Eames? Are you okay? Because I have been working on that line for the last five minutes and personally, I think it was B to A- material.”

 

   Eames chuckled, feeling like he was finally able to move again. “I’m really sorry love. I’m pretty sure that was some sort of Rube Goldberg catastrophe level wanking accident. I would never do something like that.”

 

   “Okay. That explains it. Kinda.” Ariadne worried her bottom lip then before flashing Eames a mysterious smile. “Well then, I want to see it properly.”

 

   “What?” Eames was sure he didn’t hear her right.

 

   “You heard me. Finish what you started. Call me back on your laptop. I need higher resolution to enjoy this properly.” Ariadne winked and disconnected the call.

 

   Eames was gobsmacked but did as she asked. Ariadne had moved her laptop onto her bed. As soon as the call picked up she pulled the well worn t-shirt over her head leaving her in just her panties. She blushed but didn’t try to cover herself. There was what looked to be a hitachi type vibrator on the bed next to her.

 

   “Well, come on,” Ariadne urged playfully.

 

   Eames shook his head, pulling his own shirt off before setting his laptop on the edge of the bed. He laid across the bed, resting on his elbow as he brushed his palm over his growing erection.

 

   Ariadne was silent as she brushed her fingers over her stomach slowly working her way up to swirl her fingertip around her nipple.

 

   Eames watched her as he pulled his sweats and underwear down enough to free his cock. Ariadne bit her lip, slipping a hand under the band of her underwear.

 

   “Is this what you wanted?” Eames asked, giving Ariadne what he knew was a devastating grin.

 

   Ariadne nodded slowly, her cheek turning pink as she rolled her hips, rubbing herself against her fingers. Ariadne moaned quietly as she watched Eames stroke himself.

 

   “I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look, hm?” Eames asked, his voice developing a gravely edge. “Why don’t you slip those knickers off for me?”

 

   Ariadne’s breath came quicker as she moved to slip her panties down her thighs. She seemed to get a wave of nerves, holding her knees against her chest.

 

   Eames grunted, pulling his sweats the rest of the way off before coating his hand with lube. He gave Ariadne time to get more comfortable, admiring her lovely legs.

 

   Eames put on a bit of a show for her, stretching out a bit, making sure all of his good sides were showing as he slowly stroked himself.

 

   “Are you just going to watch me? Or do I get to see how pretty you look when you come?” Eames teased with a wink.

 

   Ariadne chuckled, picking up the wand and shifting to grab a pillow. Eames watched intently as she laid the wand on the pillow and moved to straddle it. He caught a glimpse of how wet she was and he couldn’t control the hungry sound he made.

 

   Ariadne bit her lip as she switched the vibrator on and carefully sat on the buzzing head. She gasped at the sudden intense sensation, her stomach contracting as she fought shying away.

 

   “Oh God,” Ariadne whispered as she slowly ground her vulva against the vibrator. “Eames, I wish I was there. I bet your touch would feel better than my own.”   

 

   “Oh I would taste every inch of you.” Eames watched the way she was trembling and knew she was getting close. He shifted to take himself in both hands, working himself a bit faster. He was getting close as well. “Once I was sure that I knew how every inch of you tasted, I would make you come with my fingers and tongue before I took you.”

 

   Ariadne shivered, low moans tumbling from her lips as her hips moved faster, one hand braced on her thigh, the other pinching and rolling her nipple.

 

   Eames threw his head back, groaning as he chased his own orgasm, his fingers twisting over his shaft and glans. He pried his eyes open to watch as Ariadne gasped and cried out, her entire body shaking, hips stuttering as she came. Eames was fast behind her, the euphoric look on her face pushing him over the edge.

 

   Eames panted as he painted his hands with ropes of come, he thrust a few times into his fists until he had finally milked himself dry.

 

   When he opened his eyes, Ariadne was watching him with dark eyes, her chest still heaving. She carefully turned the vibrator off and shifted to the side to sit more comfortably.

 

   “Wow,” she whispered.

 

   “Yeah,” Eames agreed, his own head spinning after what they had just done.

 

   Ariadne opened her mouth to say something when the sound of fists on the door startled them both.

 

   “Damn it Eames, put your dick away. I need in,” Nash called through the door.

 

   Ariadne giggled and covered her mouth. Eames held a finger to his lips and winked at her.

 

   “I’ll text you in a bit,” Eames whispered, closing the call and moving quickly to clean himself up.

 

   Once he was decent he moved the chair and let a very annoyed Nash in.

 

   “It smells like sex in here,” he commented.

 

   “Oh like you would know.” Eames rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. He left the room and went to the common area to watch TV.

 

   Ariadne had already left him a message.

 

   Pennyrose: So that was kind of amazing.

 

   In_the_gutter: Oh that was very amazing. You are simply gorgeous my dear.

 

   Pennyrose: I have something I need to tell you.

 

   Eames felt a knot of dread setting in his belly. This is when she tells him about her boyfriend or something equally awful.

 

   In_the_gutter: Nothing too serious I hope.

 

   Pennyrose: Well nothing like I have a boyfriend… More like I haven’t had a boyfriend... Well a serious one, ever.

 

   Eames was confused and was unsure how to respond.

 

   Pennyrose: To put it more bluntly: that was the closest to sex I have ever had.

 

   Eames was floored. Ariadne was a virgin. That was the last thing he had expected but he couldn’t say he was disappointed. She seemed to know her own body very well, most likely she was staying that way by choice.

 

   In_the_gutter: Oh poppet, that is nothing to be embarrassed about. Though I can’t say I’m not surprised, you are such a lovely little thing. You can’t be lacking in suitors.

 

   Pennyrose: I just haven’t found anyone I want to give it to... well not until now anyways.

 

   Eames smiled to himself he was sure she was teasing but he was touched.

 

   In_the_gutter: I’m honored my dear. But there is the issue of you being across an ocean. I may be well endowed but I’m not sure I could make it that far.

 

   Pennyrose: Lol. I know that you idiot. You have break coming right? Are you staying at school?

 

   In_the_gutter: Why yes I am, actually.

 

   Pennyrose: Good. I have family fairly close that I can use as an excuse to visit.

 

   Eames was confused but elated. He couldn’t wait to see her. The fact that Nash would be staying in town too only made it that much sweeter.

 

   In_the_gutter: I will be waiting for you with bated breath.

 

   Pennyrose: You better be. Lol.


End file.
